The day the hero came back
by iamarebel
Summary: Set after “No rest for the Wicked.” Turns out Dean survived Hell, but was put into another out-of-body experience. Sam takes his brother to the hospital after he felt a pulse. Dean feels there’s still hope, but does Sam? Dean finally gets back in his body


Author: iamarebel

Author: iamarebel

Show: Supernatural

Rated t for teen

Tragedy/angst

The Day the Hero Came Back

Summary: Set after "No rest for the Wicked." Turns out Dean survived Hell, but was put into another out-of-body experience. Sam takes his brother to the hospital after he felt a pulse. Dean feels there's still hope, but does Sam? Dean finally gets back in his body and sees Bobby in his room, not his brother. How will Sam react when he finds out his brother's alive?

Ch.1: There's still hope

Sam stared down at his brother. Dean was clawed to hell, covered in his own blood. Fucking hell hounds. Dean's usually full-of-life green eyes were blank, and Sam blamed himself more. He didn't save Dean, some promise he kept. He had to kill Lilith before she killed anyone else, but he didn't have the strength to leave his dead brother. But, was that pulse? No, Dean was suffering because he couldn't kill Jake when he had the chance. Because he wasn't strong enough.

He heard footsteps and Bobby appeared. He knew he was gaping at the sight his brother was in, but he didn't care. "Sam? You still with me, Son?" Bobby asked. Sam gave a shaky nod, making Bobby sigh with relief. Relief? Not anymore. No more ifs, ands, or buts about it. Now, this new hunt is personal. He wanted Lilith's head on a stick, or similar to that. And maybe, somehow, let his brother be free from hell that was _his._

Sam picked Dean's body up, and walked past Bobby. He wasn't going to let Dean suffer for his mistakes. Not anymore. This time, he was going to hell, and killing every demon he could find. First, he'd have to control his powers, like Ruby said. God, why'd he have to listen to Dean? Ruby was right; his powers could have saved Dean.

He walked up to the Impala and went to the back door. He opened the door and settled Dean's body inside it. Bobby stood behind him, watching his every move. "Sam, where are you taking him?" Bobby asked. "I felt a pulse. I'm taking him to the hospital. I still might be able to save him." Bobby looked over the boy, a sad expression on his face.

"Sam, even if he has a pulse, he's brain dead. He doesn't have a soul." Bobby tired, but Sam didn't listen to him. The Impala's keys in his hand, he closed the door, and went to the driver's side. Bobby sighed, deciding just to follow him. Sam started up the Impala and began driving toward the nearest hospital.

The smell of blood filled the car as they drove. Sam parked in front of the E.R and quickly rushed his brother inside. When the nurses saw them, they called the doctors and they took his body. Sam told them what had happened. A grizzly attack, he said. The doctors rushed Dean into surgery while the nurses tended to Sam. He had minor bruises, nothing too serious.

After about 3 hours in surgery, the main doctor came in, a smile on his face. "Mr. Huntington?" He called. Sam stood and walked over. "Is my brother all right, Doc?" Sam asked. "He made it through the surgery. Right now he's on a breathing support. We just have to wait until he wakes up. Now, the grizzly had done major damage to his chest and arms. So, when he wakes up, and the tubes out, it'll be a little hard for him to breathe. As for his arm, that's take time to recuperate. He'll just have to work more on it." Sam nodded and thanked the doctor, than was showed to Dean's private room.

Meanwhile…

Dean stared down at his body, in amazement. Though not happy about being in another out-of-body experience, he was happy he wasn't in hell. His face brightened when he Sam entered, along with the doctor. Other than a few bruises here and there, Sam looked well. "Sammy. You look hell a lot better than me." Dean said, though he knew he couldn't hear him. The doctor patted Sam on his shoulder and left. Sam sat down next to the bed, looking over Dean's injuries. "Hope you're still in there Dean, cause we still need find Lilith. I'm gonna train to control my powers, while I still have the time. I know you don't want me to, but it's the only way." Dean nodded, not caring about that anymore. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt, Sam. That Lilith bitch won't know what hit her. Just try not to get killed, huh?" Dean answered, sitting beside him. "There's still hope. I know it. Just stay positive." Sam wiped some stray tears and walked over to the chair by the window. As he did, he took out his pocketknife and started twiddling it in his hands. "I think you picked that up from Jo, Sam. She did that as well." Dean said, sitting on the bed. Dean than noticed the look Sam had on his face. "Oh, boy, I know that look. Sam, you better not be planning anything stupid. Cause if you are, when I get back inside my body, I will kick your ass." Dean said his voice serious. Anyone who didn't know Sam would probably think he was lost in his thoughts, but Dean knew better. He was cooking a scheme, and a brilliant one.

About an hour later, Sam left the room for some coffee and some food, and Dean followed. "I'm so not letting you out of my sight, but unless you leave the hospital, I'll tell Bobby to bring your ass back here. And I'll kick your ass than." Dean looked around the cafeteria and instantly spotted Bobby. "Speak of the devil." Dean said. Sam grabbed his coffee and food and headed over to where Bobby was. He took a seat as Dean sat on the windowsill. "Hey, Sam. How is he?" Bobby asked. Sam smiled a little, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "He got through the surgery, and they have him a breathing support. When he wakes up, it'll be a bit hard for him to breathe. The hounds badly hurt his arm, so that'll take time to recuperate." Bobby nodded a small smile on his face. "That's great. Looks like you were right, Sam. Your brother sure is a stubborn mule for someone his age." Dean glared at the man, but smiled nonetheless. "You're so lucky I'm a spirit, old man, or else you'd be dead by now. After awhile, Bobby left to go book a motel room, while Sam went back to Dean's room. Dean sat down on the bed and looked over his body. It wasn't bad, as least he still had his good looks. But, like Sam said, his breathing would be hard for him, and his arm will take time to recuperate. Sam pulled out the pullout bed and took a blanket from the closet. Once that was done, Sam took a seat on it, and lay back, resting his head on the pillow. "Get some sleep, Sammy. You'll need it if you want to kill Lilith." Dean said, looking at him. As if like magic, Sam's eyes closed, and began breathing rhythmically. Dean smiled glad his brother was at least getting a good's night sleep. Now, all he has to do is find a way back into his body.

But, much to Dean's dismay, Sam woke up, sweating from a horrible nightmare around midnight. Dean sat down on the bed/couch, and looked over his little brother. There were tears threatening to go down his face, but Sam just wiped them away, along with sweat. "Sammy? You all right?" Dean asked. Stupid question, he can't even hear him. Sam wrapped the blue blanket around him and crossed his legs, trying to keep out the cold from the air-conditioned hospital. "Ah, Sammy, I know you're scared. I wish I was there to help you. But, I guess it'll be a little while before I can help you." Dean said, looking at hi brother. Sam looked so vulnerable the way he looked at the moment, which made him think that maybe Sam wasn't meant to be the so-called leader of the demons.

Sometime later, Sam fell back to sleep, while Dean stayed in deep thought. At least he wasn't in hell anymore.

TBC…

I don't own supernatural, only the WC does. Please RR!


End file.
